dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Varian El Ragna Hydra
Varian is a high class devil of the hydra family, born 1 year after Rias Gremory. He was born with an unusual trait, he had light abilities, similar to that of angels. With this abnormal power his eyes were different colours, one blue (showing light) and one was red (showing dark).He was hated all his life because of this. Appearance He has two different coloured eyes one blue and one red. He has pale skin and combed back hair which is as black as a starless night. He has a muscular, toned build and has scars from cuts along his back. His wings are like that of a dragon but instead of black, his wings are white. He wears a black shirt with a white waistcoat and black pants however, as a Kuoh academy student, he usually wears the uniform which is a black blazer worn over a white long-sleeved dress shirt with black vertical lining, a black ribbon on his collar, black pants, and brown dress shoes. his sacred gear has two forms a light and a dark, when using it, his eyes change to both the same colour depending on the form, red for dark and blue for light. Personality Varian is a very kind and forgiving person though he views this to be because of his light side. He rarely gets angry but when someone harms a person he cares about, he loses all sense and thoughts of mercy and obliterates his foe. In a fight with the high ranking devil responsible for his family's death, he completely lost it and used a power he called his savage drive. His pure rage gave him such ferocity that he tore the him apart because of this power, he tries to always keep a level head and think rationally instead of running headfirst into dangerous situations. History Despite being a high class devil, Varian was hated as a child. everyone except his parents and the Gremorys thought of him as a freak and not a real devil. Because of his abnormal abilities, he was treated like a monster. However, after he turned 12 it took a turn for the worst. It turns out Varian, while everyone thinking he was a pure blood, was not. his mother was human, this came to light when he received a sacred gear, but what made the high class devils furious is the nature of the sacred gear. It was known as chaos regalia, twin swords made out of light and darkness. 1 devil hatched a devious plan to get rid of him. His family was killed and erased from every record and the memories of everyone who knew of them, Varian however, escaped into the human world but lost his right arm in the process. But then the 2 swords joined together and reshaped into a new arm for him. when it attached to him, he heard a voice in his head. It introduced itself as Statera the chaos dragon. Powers and Abilities Resistance to light: His body isn't harmed by light like a normal devil. Weapons of light: He can create weapons of light similar to that of angels and fallen angels. Weapons of chaos: He can infuse weapons of light with darkness making them just as effective against fallen angels as it is against devils. Mode change: He can change the nature of his sacred gear between darkness and light, this changes the colour between black and white with a dark silver being the neutral. Dragon cannon: He condenses light or darkness in 1 hand and shoots with enough force to erase the top of a mountain. Dragon cannon double salvo: he condenses light and darkness in both of his hands then fuses the two forces together and fires a massive energy wave. Dragon sword mode: He changes his arm into a sword with the traits depending on the element at the time, it takes the traits of a holy sword for light and a demonic sword for darkness. Regeneration: His family have a special ability similar to Phenix, they can regenerate but then they gain power equal to that used to inflict the injury. Chants and quotes before them "I've been only seeing half of the picture, I'm not darkness OR light, I'm darkness AND light, I AM CHAOS! I who shall awaken, Am the heavenly dragon who sets a course for oblivion for all who oppose I seize the infinite and erase the dream I shall become the chaos dragon of oblivion And I’ll drag you down to the darkest depths of the abyss Bathed in silver light CHAOS DRIVE!!! "For angering me, you shall be shown no mercy!" I am he who stands at the pinnacle of all things I am the beginning and the end return all who oppose me to the dust from which they came break the boundaries between light and darkness now erase! ECLIPSE CANNON!! Trivia Varian is Indonesian for variant, linking to him being both light and dark. Statera is Latin for balance being a contradiction as he is a chaos dragon. Gallery dxd fandom 1.jpg|Varian after his sacred gear replaces his missing arm dxd 3.png|Balance breaker dark form dxd fandom 2.jpg|Balance breaker light form varian sacred gear.jpg|Chaos regalia sword mode stardust dragon assault mode.png|Light form chaos drive gandora x.jpg|Dark form chaos drive Dxd 5.jpg|Varian's savage drive Chaos dragon.jpg|The dragon who's soul is in chaos regalia Dxd 4.jpg|Chaos drive complete form chaos drive transformation.gif|Chaos drive transformation dragon cannon.gif|Dragon cannon charging magic circle 2.JPG|Varian's magic circle Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon:Sacred Gear User __NOEDITSECTION__